Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 66
'The Moment of Annihilation' The Moment of Annihilation is the thirty-second episode from the animated series Zoids: Guardian Force based on TOMY's and Zoids model franchise. Overview The episode opens showing Prozen (in the form of the Dark Kaiser) and Fiona standing on a platform before Zoid Eve within an old Ancient Zoidian city. Prozen addresses Fiona (calling her by her real name, Elisi Linette), telling her that if she tries to halt the resurrection of Zoid Eve, she will ultimately fail. Fiona trembles, cast into another vision of her past, which shows a decimated world, emphasizing the form of a Death Saurer in the distance. Elsewhere, Van continues to battle Hiltz and his severely damaged Death Stinger. Van asks Zeke to go find Fiona; the Organoid readily obeys, flying from the Core of the Blade Liger off towards the Zoidian city. Hiltz taunts him, saying Van doesn't have a chance without his Organoid to help him fight. Van thinks otherwise, then charges, using his Blade Attack to swipe off one of the blades on the Death Stinger's foreclaw. Hiltz is astonished by this, while Van reminds him that Zoids shouldn't be used as mere tools of war. Van charges again, evading gunfire from the Death Stinger, when Ambient fuses again with Hiltz's Zoid, able to reconstruct its body completely, including the tail, which of course contains its Charged Particle Cannon. With this modification, Hiltz fires the Cannon, but Van readily dodges. The Ultrasaurus continues making its way towards the Valley of the Rarehertz, where the Zoidian city is located. Herman asks if Moonbay, who is piloting the Zoid, can make it go any faster. Soon after, he requests that he receive the surveillance team's report immediately after they reach the Valley. He then goes on to ask Dr. D about the making of another shell for the Gravity Cannon. Dr. D says he's working on it as fast as he possibly can, but due to the conditions, progress is slow. He warns Herman that he'll get only one more shell. In the Ultrasaurus' hanger, Irvine complains that the alignment for his Lightning Saix is off. Thomas tells him that they don't have the time to get it fixed--they have to head out now or they might be too late. High in the sky, elsewhere, a whole fleet of Whale Kings are also headed for the Valley. Within one of the Whale Kings, Prime Minister Homaleff informs Emperor Rudolph that their 3rd, 5th, and 7th armored divisions are ready. Rudolph okays the deployment of the forces. Back on the Zoidian city's platform, Prozen warns Fiona that if she destroys the Zoid Eve, she'll be solely responsible for the death of every Zoid on Planet Zi. Fiona says she doesn't have a choice. Prozen only smirks in reply, then turns to walk towards the remains of a Death Saurer embedded in a gargantuan wall. Rease, on Specula's back, intercepts him. Raven, in his Geno Breaker, comes up behind her. He attacks, but is struck down by a shot from a Geno Saurer. Two more Geno Saurers soon approach, surrounding Raven's Geno Breaker. Rease and Specula abandon Prozen and head towards Raven. Shadow merges with the Geno Breaker. Van still battles against Hiltz, dodging fire, before moving in close and cutting one of the Death Stinger's foreclaws from its frame. Van tells him that no good can come out of fighting. The Geno Breaker ends up outmatched by the attacking Geno Saurers, unable to counterattack while fired upon from three different directions. Rease begins to cry, calling out Raven's name. Fiona watches from above, unsure of what to do. Zoid Eve begins to glow, emitting a light that reaches even the Death Stinger fighting far outside the city. Fiona realizes that since the power of the Zoid Eve is now rampant, the Death Saurer will live again. Geno Breaker comes under heavy fire from the three Geno Saurers summoned by Prozen.]]The surveillance team nears the Zoidian city; O'Connell reports being able to see a strange light coming from the city's center. He then enhances an image showing the sleeping Death Saurer, then Prozen standing beside it. Fiona wonders what she can do to stop Zoid Eve, while Rease asks herself why Raven continues to fight, even though the world now seems to be coming to an end. Raven finally breaks out from the Geno Saurers' fire, decapitating the first with the Geno Breaker's X-Breakers. Zeke arrives on the platform to accompany Fiona, assuring her that he knows how to stop Zoid Eve. Aboard the Ultrasaurus, Herman asks O'Connell to explain what's happening. O'Connell reports that a strange light is emanating out from the center of the city. Dr. D confirms it to be Zoid Eve, the source of energy for all Zoids. Hiltz merges with the Core of his Death Stinger, which buries underground and heads for Zoid Eve. Van hears Fiona's voice in his head, along with a vision of Zoid Eve collapsing atop her and Zeke; he knows she must be calling him, and heads off towards the city as well. Meanwhile, Prozen calls the Death Stinger to him. While battling the remaining two Geno Saurers, Raven's Geno Breaker is hit by the Charged Particle Cannon of the enemy behind him, melting off one of the X-Breakers. He charges the attacker, jamming the Geno Breaker's head blade into the Cannon of the Geno Saurer, causing it to implode on itself. He decapitates the remaining Geno Saurer as Shadow unmerges, joining Specula in the sky above. Blade Liger is intercepted by the Death Stinger.]] Van then approaches in his Blade Liger, having reached the city. The Blade Liger runs towards Prozen, but the Death Stinger emerges from the ground below, throwing it back. Prozen says the time has come for them to merge and become the most powerful force on the planet, so orders the Death Stinger to offer its body to the Death Saurer, but the Zoid won't budge. He ends up getting absorbed into the Death Saurer's Core, as Hiltz informs him that he was only being used by the Death Saurer to serve as a host for is Core. He goes on to say that the only one who can control the Death Saurer is an Ancient Zoidian (referring to himself), as Herman, Schubaltz, and Rudolph watch from afar, astonished by the explanation. Dr. D informs Herman that the shell has been completed at last. Van fires upon the Death Stinger's Core in vain while it fuses together with the Core of the Death Saurer. The two Cores, now joined as one, enter the body of the Death Saurer, bringing it back to life. The gigantic Zoid breaks from the wall that held it, as Rudolph's Whale King forces appear from above. Herman warns Van that he plans to use the Gravity Cannon, and to evacuate the vicinity. Van agrees to leave, and Herman and Schubaltz ready the Cannon. The Ultrasaurus enters firing position, but Hiltz notices. The Death Saurer faces the Ultrasaurus and readily blasts it with the Charged Particle Cannon, hitting the fortress-Zoid's front leg. The Ultrasaurus falls, as Hiltz announces that the time for annihilation, destruction of Planet Zi, and a new era has come. He laughs, amused, as the Death Saurer roars in unison, bringing the episode to a close. Zoids *Death Saurer *Blade Liger *Death Stinger *Ultrasaurus *Pteras *Lightning Saix *Dibison *Whale King *Geno Breaker *Geno Saurer Trivia *In both Chaotic Century and Guardian Force, the last word spoken by Prozen is "Why." *Despite scenes involving injuries that cause graphical bleeding generally being censored out of the english dub (such as seen in Zoids: Chaotic Century Episode 60), this is the only episode to feature a character bleeding in the english dub- Raven can be seen having blood on his face at 18:40 into the episode. See also: Zoids: Guardian Force Category:Guardian Force Episode Category:Zoids Anime